heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia "Big Patty" Smith
'Patricia "Big Patty" Smith ' is a fictional character on the TV series Hey Arnold!. Personality Despite having a tough and aggressive appearance, Patty is a polite well mannered and helpful young girl. While she's generally considered a bully, she seems to mostly only get aggressive towards people who pick on her first. Despite this, she seems to take pride in her tough status, as seen when she smirked mischeviously upon seeing a video of her putting another kid in their locker, and insisted on fighting Helga even after forgiving her in order to maintain this status. However in spite of her bullying behavior, she's shown to be quite sensitive. Appearance Patty wears a light blue hairbow with her hair down, light blue sweater, blue plaid skirt, black and white saddleshoes and light blue socks on her feet. But in the episode “Hey Harold!” she wears a light blue dress with puffy sleeves, her hair is in a bun tied with a dark red hairbow, a small light blue hairclip and brown sandals to Rhonda’s party. Her regular outfit is similar to Ruth P. McDougal’s outfit only she doesn’t wear a light blue hairbow in her hair. Biography She’s a 6th grader and the female counterpart to Harold. It’s hinted that he may have a crush on her. She is often referred to as 'Big Patty' by other students, but she doesn’t like this nickname at all and is very self-conscious about her size. She once stated how it hurts when others speak nasty things about her behind her back. Although she has a gruff exterior, she’s actually a very patient and polite young lady. Because she’s very big and tough looking, Patty became a bully to live up to the reputation given to her by other students that judge her based on her appearance and antagonistic towards Helga and other girls. Most of her "business" is done in a broom closet (she did beat up Helga twice in "Ms. Perfect"), although she has been known to dish out beatings outside after school. Patty is the city arm wrestling champion (at the end of "Harold vs. Patty"). Her parents are very supportive of her, and both of them possess the medical condition of dwarfism, which Patty obviously didn’t inherit as she’s literally more than twice the size of both of her parents despite still being a child. Though she loves her parents dearly, her parents condition seems to have had a negative effect on her self image. Although Patty has been shown to be just as kind hearted and nurturing as her parents, she isn’t able to see these similarities because of their obvious differences in her appearance. It's possible that Patty may have been adopted. Though it isn’t uncommon for children of little people to be born average sized, childbirth can be risky for the women with dwarfism especially for someone as small as Patty's mother. Though, once again, it is not impossible. The smallest mother on record is 2ft 4in. Appears in *30b. Ms. Perfect (first appearance) *48b. Helga vs. Big Patty *49b. Hey Harold! *50b. Gerald's Tonsils (no lines) *70b. Polishing Rhonda *91a. Harold vs. Patty *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (no lines) *98. April Fool's Day (no lines) *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' Gallery See Patricia “Big Patty” Smith/Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Smiths Category:Bullies Category:Students of P.S. 118 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with Monobrows Category:7th Graders Category:Anti-heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters with all blue outfits Category:Characters with hairbows